otrorafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Infobox power
} }|noitalictitle}}|| }} }}}}} }| } }}}|cantrip}}| Category:Cantrip }} }}}|feat}}| }}}|feature}}||Category:Feat powers}} }} }}}|racial}}| Category:Racial powers }} }}}|ardent}}| Category:Ardent powers }} }}}|artificer}}| Category:Artificer powers }} }}}|assassin}}| Category:Assassin powers }} }}}|avenger}}| Category:Avenger powers }} }}}|barbarian}}| Category:Barbarian powers }} }}}|bard}}| Category:Bard powers }} }}}|battlemind}}| Category:Battlemind powers }} }}}|cleric}}| Category:Cleric powers }} }}}|druid}}| Category:Druid powers }} }}}|invoker}}| Category:Invoker powers }} }}}|monk}}| Category:Monk powers }} }}}|paladin}}| Category:Paladin powers }} }}}|psion}}| Category:Psion powers }} }}}|ranger}}| Category:Ranger powers }} }}}|rogue}}| Category:Rogue powers }} }}}|runepriest}}| Category:Runepriest powers }} }}}|seeker}}| Category:Seeker powers }} }}}|shaman}}| Category:Shaman powers }} }}}|sorcerer}}| Category:Sorcerer powers }} }}}|swordmage}}| Category:Swordmage powers }} }}}|vampire}}| Category:Vampire powers }} }}}|warden}}| Category:Warden powers }} }}}|warlock}}| Category:Warlock powers }} }}}|warlord}}| Category:Warlord powers }} }}}|wizard}}| Category:Wizard powers }} }}}|pit fighter}}| Category:Pit fighter powers| }}}|fighter}}|Category:Fighter powers}} }} }|-2}}}}|Category:Unleveled powers|}} }}}|attack}}| }|-2}} |1=Category:1st-level attack powers |3|23=-2}}rd-level attack powers |5|7|9|13|15|17|19|25|27|29=-2}}th-level attack powers |#default=Category:Attack powers}} }} }}}|utility}}| }|-2}} |1=Category:1st-level utility powers |2|22=-2}}nd-level utility powers |6|10|16=-2}}th-level utility powers |#default=Category:Utility powers}} }}|POWER_ORIGIN_AND_CATEGORIES}} }| } }} }}}}} | d = DailyCategory:Daily powers | a = At-WillCategory:At-will powers | EncounterCategory:Encounter powers }} }}}|special}}| (Special)}} }| ✦ }}}|weapon|weapon }}}|melee}}|Category:Melee weapon powers }}}|ranged}}|Category:Ranged weapon powers}}| }}}|ranged}}|Category:Ranged weapon powers|Category:Weapon powers}}}}}}|implement|implementCategory:Implement powers}}|shadow|shadowCategory:Shadow hexes}} }}}|arcane}}| Category:Arcane spells }} }}}|divine}}| Category:Divine prayers }} }}}|martial}}| Category:Martial exploits }} }}}|primal}}| Category:Primal evocations }} }}}|psionic}}| Category:Psionic disciplines }} }}}|channel divinity}}| Category:Channel divinity powers }} }}}|reliable}}| Category:Reliable powers }}| }} }}} | standard|standard action|standard action = Standard ActionCategory:Standard action powers | free|free action|free action = Free ActionCategory:Free action powers | minor|minor action|minor action = Minor ActionCategory:Minor action powers | move|move action|move action = Move ActionCategory:Move action powers | immediate|immediate action|immediate action = Immediate ActionCategory:Immediate action powers | immediate interrupt|immediate interrupt|immediate action immediate interrupt = Immediate InterruptCategory:Immediate action powers | immediate reaction|immediate reaction|immediate action immediate reaction = Immediate ReactionCategory:Immediate action powers | opportunity|opportunity action|opportunity action = Opportunity ActionCategory:Opportunity action powers | no|no action|no action = No ActionCategory:No action powers | } }} }| }|}}| }|0| }|}}}}}} }| }|}}| }|}}|0}}}}|area|areaCategory:Area powers}}|blast|blast}}|burst|burst}}|wall|wall}}|close|CloseCategory:Close powers}}|melee|Melee }}}|weapon}}||Category:Melee powers}}}}|personal|personal}}|ranged|ranged }|weapon}}||Category:Ranged powers}}}}}} }} }| Prerequisite: } }} }| Requirement: } }} }| Special: } }} }| Trigger: } }} }| Target: } }} }| Attack: } }} } }| }}}} }} } }| }}}} }} } }| }}}} }} }| Aftereffect: } }} } }| }}}} }} } }| }}}} }} } }| }}}} }} }| Augment 1 } }} }| Augment 2 } }} }| Augment 4 } }} }| Augment 6 } }} Use this template to display a power's information to the right side of an article, and automatically place the article in the appropriate power categories. Example Fey step uses the template to display the following information: }} See Category:Powers for more usage examples. Parameters name The name of the power. The title of the article is the default if this parameter is missing. origin Where the power comes from (race, class, level) and other information that goes in the upper-right. "POWER_ORIGIN_AND_CATEGORIES" will be a placeholder if this parameter is missing. usage When you can use this power. "encounter" is the default if this parameter is missing. Valid input is: *at-will *at-will (special) *encounter *encounter (special) *encounter (Channel Divinity) *encounter (Channel Divinity) (special) *daily keywords Keywords for the power. Nothing will be displayed if this parameter is omitted. action The type of action used for the power: "free", "immediate", "immediate reaction", "immediate interrupt", "minor", "move", or "standard". "standard" is the default if this parameter is missing. range The range of the power, such as "personal", "melee weapon", "ranged weapon", "melee or ranged weapon", etc. No range is displayed if this parameter is missing. The following parameters give additional fields of text. Omitting a parameter will omit the corresponding field. *'prerequisite' *'requirement' *'special' *'trigger' *'target' *'attack' *'hit' *'miss' *'effect' *'aftereffect' *'sustain standard' *'sustain move' *'sustain minor' *'augment 1' *'augment 2' *'augment 4' *'augment 6' *'flavor' * b1, w1, b2, w2, b3, w3, b4, w4 The following display options can be listed as an unnamed parameter: *'noitalictitle': The page's title won't be italicized. power Category:Categorizing templates Category:Block level templates